1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a spindle bracket for rear suspensions and, more particularly, to a spindle bracket for rear suspensions, which has at a mounting hole thereof a lateral strength reinforcing piece to be secured between a trailing arm and a bracket body, thus increasing the ability to withstand lateral force, when the lateral force acts on outside wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a suspension insulates a vehicle body from vibration or shocks transmitted through a road surface while a vehicle is running, thus preventing the vehicle body or baggage from being damaged and providing a smoother ride. As shown in FIG. 1, a rear suspension includes a torsion beam 1 which is installed in a transverse direction of a vehicle body. Trailing arms 2 are welded to opposite ends of the torsion beam 1. A spindle bracket 3 is welded to each of the trailing arms 2 to be perpendicular to the trailing arm 2. The rear suspension also includes shock absorbers 5 and coil springs 4 to absorb shocks transmitted from a road surface, in addition to providing a smoother ride (see, the description of the related art of Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2003-0091324).
At a lower portion H of each spindle bracket 3 is provided a semicircular mounting part to correspond to the shape of the cylindrical trailing arm 2.
Further, when each spindle bracket 3 is welded to an associated trailing arm 2, as shown in FIG. 2, a welded part W comprises a lower end W1 of the spindle bracket 3 and both sides W2 and W3 of the spindle bracket 3.
However, the conventional spindle bracket has a problem in that a span S between a wheel center C and the welded part W is large, so that it is weak in a lateral direction.